Why I shipping them?
by VexiaPL
Summary: Before you start reading, I have a slight warning. The part here is written mainly because I want always remembered what motivated me to my passion, writing and drawing. What will be presented here is my exclusive opinion and it may be controversial, but if you disagree with it, I have no problem with it and I will be happy to hear it from you :3


**English:**

 **Before you start reading, I have a slight warning. The part here is written mainly because I want always remembered what motivated me to my passion, writing and drawing. What will be presented here is my exclusive opinion and it may be controversial, but if you disagree with it, I have no problem with it and I will be happy to hear it from you :3**

Why I shipping them?

Recently I have been spending a lot of time creating the AU for Rescue Bots. I keep creating OCs for this project as well as dealing with the appearance of main characters as well as antagonists. Also during this time my friend asked me one very important question (because that's why I started to draw) why I shipping Cody and Heatwave (btw is my OTP). Sincerely? I started to wonder myself. But I found the answer, watching this great cartoon again.

Well, let's start with the easiest thing to indicate, the characters. Heatwave, extremely sharp and difficult to harness. Mean almost for everyone, nervous, over-sensitive, impulsive, aggressive, but also caring, brave. He is a great leader and is not afraid to take risks or challenges. On the other hand, we have Cody, calm, always composed, ingenious, can easily connect with others. At the same time it is introverted, obedient (sometimes exaggerated), stubborn, but often can not take action and decisions, despite the fact that he has good ideas (so btw, I' only one that just think Cody is really gay xD). Their characters contrast very well. Heatwave, would have a person who would reassure him and be able to hear him. Cody, on the other hand, would gain a person who would be able to make decisions for him in a difficult situation and at the same time protect him from danger.

Let's move on. Let's look at Heatwave behavior. Heatwave, who for all is a chunk and does not want to talk to anyone, for Cody trying to be nice and keep the nerves in check.

But good, since I've already talked about it, it's time to move the matter up as if this relationship were about to look. Well, he will use my favorite comparison. Cody would be mind and emotions, and Heatwave muscles and endurance, which together would form the body, unity.

And one more thing, for all for whom my views may be weird, what in Griffinrock is normal?

 **Polski:**

 **Zanim zaczniecie czytać, mam lekkie ostrzeżenie. Część tutaj napisana istnieje głównie po to, tym zawsze pamiętała o tym, co zmotywowało mnie do moich pasji, czyli pisania i rysowania. To, co zostanie tutaj przedstawione, jest moją wyłączną opinią i może być ona kontrowersyjna, lecz jeśli się z nią nie zgadzacie, to nie mam z tym problemu, a z przyjemnością was wysłucham :3**

Dlaczego ich shipuje?

Ostatnio dużo czasu zaczęłam poświęcać tworzeniu AU do Rescue Bots. Ciągle tworzę OC do tego projektu, jak również zajmuje się wyglądem głównych bohaterów, jak i antagonistów. Również właśnie w tym czasie mój przyjaciel zadał mi jedno, niezwykle dla mnie istotne pytanie (bo to właśnie dzięki temu zaczęłam rysować), dlaczego tak bardzo wielbię paring Cody x Heatwave (btw to moje OTP). Szczerze? Sama zaczęłam się nad tym zastanawiać. Ale znalazłam na to odpowiedź, znowu oglądając tą świetną kreskówkę.

No to cóż, zacznijmy od najprostszej rzeczy do wskazania, czyli charaktery. Heatwave, niezwykle ostry i trudny do okiełznania. Wredny prawie dla wszystkich, nerwowy, przewrażliwiony, impulsywny, agresywny, ale jednocześnie troskliwy, odważny. Jest świetnym przywódcą i nie boi podejmować się ryzyka czy wyzwań. Z drugiej strony mamy Cody'iego, spokojny, zawsze opanowany, pomysłowy, potrafi łatwo nawiązać kontakty z innymi. Jednocześnie jest zamknięty w sobie, posłuszny (czasami do przesady), uparty, lecz często nie potrafi podjąć działań i decyzji, mimo to, że ma dobre pomysły (a tak btw, czy tylko mi się wydaje, że Cody naprawdę jest gejem xD). Ich charaktery świetnie się kontrastują. Heatwave, miałby osobę, która by go uspokajała i potrafiłaby go wysłuchać. Cody natomiast zyskałby osobę, która potrafiłaby w trudnych warunkach podjąć decyzje za niego i jednocześnie chronić go przed zagrożeniem.

To przejdźmy dalej. Tutaj strasznie rzuca mi się w oczy to, jak Heatwave zachowuje się w kreskówce. Heatwave, który dla wszystkich jest chujem i nie chce z nikim gadać, dla Cody'iego stara się być miłym i utrzymywać nerwy na wodzy.

Ale dobra, skoro wygadałam się już pod tym względem, to czas poruszyć kwestię, jakby ten związek miałby wyglądać. Cóż, użyje mojego ulubionego porównania. Cody byłby umysłem i emocjami, a Heatwave mięśniami i wytrzymałością, co razem tworzyło by ciało, inaczej jedność.

A i jeszcze jedno, dla wszystkich, dla których moje poglądy mogą być dziwne, co w Griffinrock jest normalne?


End file.
